Fran
(Forward) |element= Wind |team= Destructchers (Chrono Stone and Wii game only) |seiyuu= Hikasa Youko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W}} Fran (フラン'', Furan'') is one of the three main Antagonists in the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W movie. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"A mysterious girl who appeared before Tenma. Her eyes are in honor of grief."'' Appearance She has light blue hair that has grown a little past her shoulders and has blue aquamarine eyes. She wears a white and pink dress-suit that has a small design of a yellow flower in the middle of the collar. She also wears some sort of teal necklace. But her hair color changes to black and grows longer and slightly more twisted when she uses her special power to change into her dark form, which allows her to destroy/play soccer. Her clothes also change design and turn black when she uses Keshin Armed, and her eyes change to black/dark purple and also have a different pattern to her usual eyes. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Fran, you need to have: *'Player': Asta (Destructchers' Community Master at Lost World Stadium) *'Record': Photographer (By taking all the photos of the game) *'Item': LBX Magazine (Dropped after defeating Destructchers the first time) *'Item': CoroCoro Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) After this, she can be scouted by an amount of 1400 Kizuna Points. Be aware that in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least five other members from Destructchers. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 103 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 140 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 81 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'DF Magical Flower' *'SK Recovery' *'SH Floral Despair' *'DF Air Bullet' Mixi Max Form *'SH Chaos Meteor GX' *'SK TP Plus 30' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Floral Despair' *'SH Chaos Meteor' *'OF All Delete' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Konton no Majo Chaos' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Kuroi Bara' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kuroi Bara' **'SH Black Ash' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Destructchers' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Destructchers' Relationship *'San (Brother)' *'Asta (Brother)' Trivia *When she is in her white form, shown to be her normal form, she can control LBXs. In her dark form, which is her Keshin Armed and Mixi Max, she can play soccer. *She does not have her Mixi Max in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, but instead gets Mixi Maxed while getting Armed. This makes her one of the two characters who can use Keshin Armed while being Mixi Maxed in that game, the other one being Amemiya Taiyou. *She has an LBX called Heliorosa. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User